1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to carrying cases for snow skis and in particular it relates to a protective snow ski carrying case particularly well suited for airline travel.
2. Background Art
Several snow ski carrying cases have been designed and patented, which provide a convenient carrying case for a pair of snow skis. A typical design is taught by KOHLS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,689, which discloses a bag for carrying and storing a pair of skis and is constructed of flexible substantially waterproof lightweight material. The invention is designed to cover skis during transport in a ski rack on the top or the back of an automobile. Kohls teaches the use of a very lightweight material which is flexible so that it may be folded into a very small package and easily carried within the pocket of a skier. Obviously such a material would provide the skis protection from the weather and only very, very small impacts.
HORNE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,416, teaches an adjustable length water ski cover. The water ski cover has two sleeves which overlap one another to cover the entire water ski. Horne, like Kohls, teaches the use of a lightweight strong flexible material, e.g. nylon fabric. Again the cover is designed for protection against water, dirt and very small impacts.
Neither the Kohls device or the Horne device, nor any prior art of which the inventor is aware, teaches a snow ski carrying case designed to withstand impacts such as those encountered in the baggage handling facilities common in airports.
Most airports, certainly all major airports, have highly automated baggage handling apparati which use conveyor belts, metal slides and the like to transport baggage to and from the various parts of the airport. Most fliers can attest to the relatively rough handling to which most baggage is subjected. Because of their long length, snow skis are prone to gross mishandling and, consequently most ski cases suffer tears and rips, to say nothing of the skis.
Therefore, what is needed is a protective ski carrying case capable of withstanding the impacts associated with airline travel and baggage handling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective snow ski carrier capable of protecting the skis from impact damage and at the same time resistant to tearing or ripping.